Snake Charmer
by Zeit's Library
Summary: Dark, Slight MxM. Whatever you do, don't look into his eyes. That's where the nightmare begins. One-Shot


_2:14:23...24...25...26..._

Staring at that pocket watch, gleaming from the light of a near candle, wouldn't make time move any faster. He understood that and yet on nights like this he could only stare, strain his dusky eyes and find spare mettle for at least another hour. That was what was required of Omri Usoa by his superiors. They wanted new analysis on a new generation of those...things. He, in his role as scientist, was supposed to deliver it so that the Experiments could get stronger; closer to perfection. In the recesses of his mind, Omri knew it was a fool's errand on the pat of the Corporation. Each generation was getting more brazen, more reckless that the one that came before. The closer they got to unlocking Ymir's secrets, the closer they got to creating something they couldn't control.

But he continued on. Throughout erratic travels and long hours, Omri continued his work in Rekenber without fail. Through this work, he could also continue his own personal quest. Maybe then the nightmare he saw, that she saw before him, could be averted. The Scholar just needed to continue to bide his time and play his role; tedious as it was. His gaze lifted from the oak table to the long windows of the library, wrapping itself into the beams of moonlight blanketing Lighthalzen. Gripe as he may there was a positive side to working so late. Quiet. Absolute peace from the racket caused by the common people during the day and the more grating voices of the Experiments produced at seemingly every hour he was nearby. A heavy sigh of relief escaped him as he reclined in place, shutting his eyes for a moment before his mind reminded him for the umpteenth time that he had work to do.

However, his tasks were stopped again by a creek from the far side of the large room. Any other time of day it would've been rightfully ignored but with Omri alone it pulled his full attention. His eyes stayed on the closed doors, waiting for some sign of movement. His eyes narrowed, sure the noise came from that direction but nothing came of it. Maybe he was mistaken, but as soon as he tried to turn back the creaking returned, louder this time. This time Omri rose from his seat, sure the noise was coming from the doors.

"Hello?" The Scholar murmured, unsure. What could be moving about at this time of night? Or was it who? Waiting for a moment Omri was beginning to chalk it up to the hours needling his better judgment. There was no one there; there never was. Shaking his head Omri turned back to his seat, mentally smacking his lack of clarity until he was blinded by a familiar smile shining at him.

"Gods!" Omri gasped, stumbling backward into his chair. From his seat onto of the table the pink-haired Scholar chuckled as Omri's shock turned to bitter rage. "Thorium...dammit."

"I prefer 'god'."

_Of course you do._ Was the first words that came to Omri's mind but he bit them back. Although he never had worked with this particular Experiment personally, he had heard enough 'Thorium stories' to know that treading cautiously around this psychotic freak was his best bet. In fact, keeping away from the table while his scrawny ass was on it was an even better bet. "What are you doing here?"

Thorium didn't answer. He just continued smiling, eyes shut, as if Omri hadn't even spoke. Again, Omri had to bite his tongue and choose wisely. Although the longer he watched the other Scholar, the more he was sure that Thorium didn't care either way. He just sat there and smiled, petting that damned snake of his from time to time; more than content to let the room stay silent.

"Thorium?"

"You're Omri right?" Thorium's airy voice noted as if he was stating that it was nighttime. Not that Omri noticed. He didn't like how the snake was beginning to look at him.

"Thorium why are you here?" Omri demanded as gently as he could. Not that it matter; Thorium just ignored him. "Thorium I don't have time for-"

Omri wanted to stand up, push the smaller Scholar aside and get back to work. Omri wanted to regain some bit of control, of which he clearly gave up too freely. But as soon as the idea hit his mind, something entwine around his waist. The permanent, cheery smile on Thorium's pale face took on a vicious streak as the other Scholar's eyes widen, frozen as Terentios continued to wrap itself around his body.

"You can't do this..." Omri croaked weakly, feeling the snake's tale twist around his right leg. It wasn't that big; he knew that. But the logical thought couldn't contend with clammy feeling of reptile against his skin. He tried to speak again, but the raven-haired Scholar could barely manage a breath as the snake faced him; its head now easily larger than his own. Distantly he could recognize the arrogant chuckling from that bastard Experiment as Terentios' tongue flick out, crossing the nape of Omri's neck.

"What's wrong?" He could feel the pink Scholar nearby, just past the serpent that had begun digging into his mind. A icy bolt shook Omri's spine as he felt human lips press against the side of his face. "Are you afraid?"

_He's toying with me!_ The new reality only gave Omri a deeper sense of dread. He was stuck in this weirdo's fantasy, too tongue twisted by what his mind saw to even attempt to talk his way out of it. The body of the snake tightened around him, disrupting his thoughts again as Terentios' head towered just over his; blocking any possible light. It was just this beast and its prey in the dark; not a good sign.

"Thorium," Omri managed to choke out, watching as Terentios' eyes begin to sink back in their sockets. "End this now and I wont' have you sent back to the labs for this-Fuck!"

There was no holding back when Omri felt the snake lunged into his shoulder. The shouts of pain began as soon as its fangs pierced through and dug to the bone. His heart raced as he could feel hot blood begin to roll down his torso and arm, forced to watch helplessly as the snake removed its jaws leaving behind gaping wounds. It was real. Screw what he knew about this Scholar: [i]that thing just bit him![/i]

"I'll just make sure they send you with me." Thorium grinned, his red eyes open and shining as he petted the back of the beast. "Like I'd ever want this to end. "

Another agonized grunt erupted from the Scholar as Thorium paced, really stalked, around him, letting his fingers trailed along Omri's neck and chest before reaching out again and petting the monstrous snake.

"Let's see how far I can take you. Open." The order was brisk and clear and Omri wasn't obeying it. Really, at this point playing along with this twisted freak seemed worse than resisting. Then at least Omri could hold onto the fact that he wasn't giving in to the whims of some human weapon. "Open your mouth."

Omri dug deep, finding a bit of defiance and clenched his jaw shut. The snake hissed, apparently ready to take another bite but Thorium held him off. Instead the sadist straddled Omri's lap, relishing for a moment the glossy pain that had overtaken his victim's face. Omri's final stand faltered in Thorium's eyes; the sheer madness shedding quickly whatever hope he had of escaping. How could his mind, which had guard him so well for so long, fall to this...lunatic? Seemingly sensing the other's thoughts Thorium laughed in Omri's face, twisting his fingers into his black hair as his mouth parted,

_"Mind Breaker."_

Omri's eyes went in and out of focus, but the two red lights rising out of the back of Thorium's mouth were pretty clear. Slowly Terentios' head slithered from his master's mouth, just enough for Omri to noticed before Thorium shoved his mouth over his own again. Grasping at the sides of Omri's head, Thorium held the kiss in place as the snake slowly unwound deeper and deeper into Omri's throat. Whatever screaming Omri could managed was choked out by Terentios' body. Omri's eyes began rolling backward to the lurid moaning from the Thing that had started writhing in his lap. His body began to shake on its own, trying to get the snake out of itself but really only managing to get a louder groan of excitement from Thorium. Omri's gurgled cry fell onto death ears as Terentios bit deeper and deeper, his mind dimming into bursts of light as his eyes spun to the back of his head, letting loose a crimson stream down his face...

_"Usoa?"_

"Gah!" Omri snapped forward, a rush of air filling his lungs as he nearly smacked his head against the table. Groaning the dark Scholar tried to shake the cobwebs from his mind, his memories scattered badly. He felt like he had just been trying to outrun a peco stampede, but while mentally roughed up everything appeared to be fine. Quickly, Omri snatched up the pocket watch.

_2:33?_

"They said I could find you here." The voice behind him called out, cool and indifferent to Omri's confusion. He remembered something about a snake...and being strangled...and dying...but here he was. "Usoa?"

_I'm alive..._ Omri noted quietly, allowing himself a sigh of relief. He must have fallen asleep. Yes; that was obviously what happened. Sweeping back the strand of hair clinging to his damp face Omri turned to face the familiar pink Scholar who had been speaking to him."Yes Thorium?"

"I need my pay."

"Hm?"

"So that I can catch up to Dysprosium." Thorium said matter of factly, almost talking down to the other Scholar. "Remember?"

"Yeah. You'll get your zenny in the morning. Don't worry," Omri sighed, not bothering to look back at Thorium. Partially because he already knew he'd be looking at closed eyes; partially because he had no time to get into a tet-a-tat with him. "I'm sure that Stalker won't get too far without you there to...help him. Now unless you plan on working-"

"This late?" Thorium appeared to be nearly laughing, flicking his wrist as he left. "I have much better things to do than be around someone like you. "

"I'm sure." Omri murmured to himself as soon as he could hear footsteps down the hall. It had become ridiculously late. Blowing out the lone candle on the table Omri stood and was immediately stopped by a sudden pain. Curious Omri ran his hand under his black vest to his shoulder, the point of tension, and found it wetter than simple sweat would create. Slowly the Scholar withdrew his hand and could only glare at the dark liquid at the ends of his fingertips, given a surreal glint in the pale moonlight.

_...Blood?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Thorium/Helios Briseus belongs to HaFumi/dokisoradoki. This is a non-canon story written purely as a request.


End file.
